Just a Theory
by Tikita
Summary: This is a gay love story between Jack and Ray. It is surprisingly well thought out. I might even finish it! Ohhh who knows! Either way, yeah, just read and enjoy .


Just a Theory

By: Tikita

I don't own harvest moon!

_**The rain pours down, it soaks him to the bone. Every drop stinging his uncovered flesh. Eyes hidden behind a curtain of saturated hair scan the muddy dirt road under his feet. Sigh He sighs! A pit-E-full sound to express just how far he had fallen. Once the brave captain of the ship Kinnaryu and now, he was a beggar. A fiddler crab eating, under dock hiding, bum. **_

_**And what name could we give this man?**_

_**Well…Just ask me, because well, no one could know this man better than I do because, it's a little embarrassing but, that guy. The one eating live fiddler crabs, yeah that's me.**_

_**And the name, is Ray.**_

_**Now, my name is Ray, I "**__**owned**__**" a ship. I was once a good fisherman earning money the good ol' fashioned way.**_

_**I don't enjoy eating fiddler crabs.**_

_**I hate this fucking dock I am sitting under, and this onslaught of rain has got to stop, I want a REAL shoe, and for god's sake I wish I could just have a home. I mourned my ship. It's over! It can burn in hell for all I care! I just want something warm small and by the ocean…with a stove so I can cook these crabs. **_

_**Shit shit shit, this entry was not supposed to be about me bitching about my shit-E life. Sorry soggy water logged diary.**_

_**Now was I was saying…**_

_**He glances up, removing the accursed bangs from his view and then he-**_v_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

A rock hits my page and I stare wide-eyed as it tears from my soggy notebook and I turn to what had obstructed my perfectly crafted entry. "Stupid beggar!" A big burly man with rippling muscles shouts from down the beach. I'd seen him many a time now. Apparently this whole fuckin' island was his, well, his boss' actually but he liked to pretend.

"I wasn't even begging!" I look to him beseechingly. Have some mercy you big knucklehead. My body curls away from him in an action to attempt to protect my diary**… **_**Call it what you want, don't judge me -.-;**_ It was the only thing I had besides crabs**… **_**Once again, don't-judge-me. **_My eyes never leave his menacing form.

He shifts his weight and laughs a little bit. He then picks up a nice chunk of coral. My throat tightens and my body tenses as his jaw works to find the words he needed to taunt me. Ohh here they come! His stupidly fleshy lips part in the most undesirable cowlike manner. "You's gatta get outta 'ere! Boss says you'd be disturbin' the new guy, Gran pappy jus' passed away an everythin'. Boss says, a sorry sight like you would just throw him into…" _**Think about it fatty. Don't forget what the master said. **_

I smile to myself slightly and then I arch a brow. "Hysterics?" I offer up innocently and the ogre nods.

"Dat's duh word, now, get outta here yah hobo!" He then makes no hesitation in hurling the pink chunk of doom towards me. Of course, being that poorly coordinated it smokes me right in the forehead, I think I moved into it actually…

The pain soars through my cranium and I seethe but hold in the scream as he picks up another chunk of pink doom. "Fine!" I manage through clenched teeth. My malnourished body quakes with pain and a slight undertone of fear. I was born fearless, but I've been growing weaker, and I know it. That's what scares me. "I'll be out by the end of the week!"

I quiver now and he stays back there, letting the rain pour down his massive frame. Letting it drip off the pink mass in his hand, he soon raises it and it fly's towards me again. I do not move, it connects. Blood flows freely down my face and stings my eyes, but I can't shut them, I can't keep them off the danger… I fade.

--Dream sequence--

**It stalks me, watching me, round and round the board I float upon.**

**I watch it, eyes never leaving that glistening gray body swaying through the water, dorsal fin displayed artfully. I knew it could taste my blood in the water, that's why it stayed. That's why I watch it.**

**The ocean is as black as the night and I am lost in it. The stars give the water an eerie shine and it cuts off my vision from the shark, but never for long enough. No, it knows I watch it. It bides its time, I'm only human, I can't last forever.**

**My ship was gone and all I had was about two feet of pole, then a gaff. I bore it, my blade of life tight in my hand. I knew I could not kill this beast, it would have me, but it would remember my taste. **

**I was strong, and even though fear raked my being, I had the rage of a hero inside of me. I knew to die with my back turned would be cowardly. I knew I would go to eternal torment for it. **

**It's back slices into view, then it's head those glittering black eyes appraise me and I stare into those gleaming black orbs.**

**I will it to understand I want to live, but it seems futile. It knows my plight, but like a warrior as well it will not leave it's victim unmarked. **

**So we sway in the rhythm of the ocean, bound by our honor.**

**Then it happens, the great fish lunges from the water like a torpedo and I thrust out my gaff like a mighty trident.**

**Our wills clash and my gaff slices along his side as his many fangs slide up my bicep. He hadn't killed me…**

**I'm not dead…**

**I won't die.**

--Dream sequence End--

-- First to Omniscient Switch --

Ray lies there under the bridge, hidden under a crude old mass of fishing net. Maybe bob the builder expected him to just roll over and die. And he just might have.

But luck was with Ray. Seemed that the man had an angel on his side.

;D

Jack, he was simply named, but very complex.

He'd come to his grandfather's farm because he was the only one left to deal with the will. Every other relative wanted the land for the money, his grandfather knew that somehow HE would fall in love with it.

And he did.

For some reason the open blue skies and fresh clean air was all he really wanted, well, not all he wanted. But it came pretty damn close. The house he lived in, was a bit rundown. **I know it's tiny in the game, but I'm being a touch realistic, his grandfather is not going to have lived in a damn hut for like eighty years without a barn or anything. And this is a mix of Magical melody and 64. - Enjoy **It needed a good fixing, and it would come in time.

Standing on his porch he faces the ocean and he smiles to it, its waves are the only things to break the endless line of sky and fluffy partition of harmless clouds. He stands there for sometime holding a tight knit but well-worn old sweater which was his grandfather's favorite. "Maybe I can take a walk…" He suggests to himself before tugging the sweater over his black cotton T. It hangs down to his mid thighs and the sleeves get rolled up to his elbows. "There we are." He smiles to the sweater before beginning his trek down the long line of beach.

It'd be about a half-hour of ambling before he could see the dock. "Hey, neat a dock." He smiles to himself before jogging over. Fleet body carried well over the sands although he'd trip on something and stumble forward. Crashing into the sand he yelps and then groans. "Ah damn it." He mutters sitting up and wiping the sand from his eyes. "Stupid…What ever you are…" He pauses thinking about what it was he tripped over, but before he could turn, a voice would croak from the darkness.

"Beggar." The voice questions from the shadows, source seemingly buried in a mass of rotten old netting.

Jack's eyes would grow wide and he stares at the pile of mesh trying to see who was in there. "My god…" He could make out the curled up frame of a very skinny man. Bright blues blink questioningly as he moves forward forgetting about the object that caused him to fall. Crawling forth slowly on his hands and knees he stares with a small amount of fear. Maybe this guy was deranged! Ohh good lord!

-- Switch back --

I'd had been resting fitfully all night, and then as dawn came I remained still in a dreamless realm of malcontent. I sat there, well, laid there, loathing myself and everyone around me. Then a sudden sound of footsteps would awaken my senses but not donate me the will to care. Then whomever the hell it was tripped and fell. I thought I was being insulted so I'd finished his sentence for him.

"Beggar."

I guess I was getting used to Bob's torment / attempted murder. Who knows? My head was buried down against my fore arms and pounding like a jackhammer. I hear him shuffle closer and then suddenly a sharp light glows from outside my eyelids. I moan my discontent and cringe hoping not to be beaten, again.

"Ohh my god…" The stranger comments in awe.

Yeah that's right buddy I smell like road kill.

"You're bleeding." The voice continued. I slowly open one eye and I raise it up to meet the face to the voice that I swear had concern in it.

My eye takes a moment to focus and yeah if I wasn't in so much pain. I would swear on my ship…Er, my momma's head? That I was in heaven. Those bright blue eyes blink down at me, terrified yet concerned. Long section of brown bang flows back and forth infront of his face. "By the seas…" I sigh in return to his expression.

"The sea did this to you?!" He'd ask, surprise lighting up his features even more. I was in awe of him. He was simply and utterly beautiful. But along with being a hobo, yeah you guessed it. I'm a faggot. Honestly I think that's the real reason I'm an outcast. Everybody knows it. Everybody but…this…guy… Then I came back to reality. My own eyes open wider and I wince and seethe as I sit up, hunched over some of the mass.

"No, I just, I thought you were going to finish me off…" I sit there, still and watching his reaction carefully. He lets his shock melt into mainly concern and he shakes his head reaching a hand out to brush my hair back from my eyes.

"Ohh goodness no." He sighs back breathily. "Well, not unless you are a lunatic bent on luring people towards you by tripping them…" He pauses on account of my expression I guess. It was a little bit of a confused jaw drop/stare. "Eheh…" He blushes as he tries to swallow and continue. "Just a theory."

I crack out a smile and give off a small pained laugh. "Heh, you must have a lot of theories…" I drawl off into the stupid business of examining every inch of his lovely face. Delicate features, small moist lips, softly curved cheekbones, nice rounded chin, pro-dominant jaw line, perfect ears, and sculpted eyebrows. "Got anymore?" I did not even mean for that one too slip.

He of course took it in stride. "Oh, well, uhh, yes actually." He clears his throat and extends a hand. "But first off, we need to get you inside. You are cut up pretty bad, but don't worry. I worked as a vet for a while in the city, so I know how to clean a wound."

I nod still in my silent stupor and I rise from the fishnets. "I, don't want to dirty your hand." I smile sheepishly then step away from under the dock and I spot something out of the corner of my eye. My Diary! It's pink cover was open and the pages were still intact.

I kept my one true secret in there! I can't let him know! Diving upon the book before he could turn I cram it down the front of my pants and groan as if I'd fallen. "Shit!"

"Ohh god! Are you all right?! Man, are you ever clumsy. Here I don't mind a little blood." He runs his hands up my back and then he curls them to the front of my chest. Then carefully he yanks me upright and against him. His chest was rather strong, and it was a nice feeling against my back, warm sweater surrounding me. I regain my balance and then step out of his hold.

"Thanks!" I gasp for air before taking a step back and simply staring in awe of him. Slim body covered in baggy clothing, gentle but firm, and also tentative but bold at the same time. _**He's like sailing…Note to self. Tell the diary when no one is around.**_

"O-k then…" He smiles a cute and awkward smile then points down the beach. "My house is just along the bend in those tree, and tell me if you're going to crash again okay?"

His smile warms me like the sun and I nod trying to keep the little bit of smile from tugging at my lips.

--

They walked slowly, careful on the shifting sands. Watching one another for seemingly different reasons.

Ray's eyes flick and they meet that ever present gaze, soft ad gentle by nature. He could feel the warm glow of being watched but for some reason he had to check, had to see those vibrant eyes.

His head hurt less now, and they were almost there. He looked up to the top of the trees and he could spot a glimpse of a roof. "This your house right up here?" He arches a brow and Jack blushes.

"Err, yeah, well it was my grandfather's but…" He sighs and pain leaks into his eyes before he swallows hard and nods. "Ye-yeah…It's mine." His brows knit together like he was thinking on something. The trees created a very nice shady walkway; small rays cast over them like mystical spotlights. They walk along in silence, but even the silence was comfortable.

The house comes into view now. They yard was overgrown and the house still needed quite a bit of work. Jack had begun painting, but it did little because he did not remove the coat before it. The barn in the back looked a little less than inhabitable. But other than that it was a nice, secluded place. The next place closest was the builder's house. The old man and his two assistants lived there.

"Nice place…" Ray drawls in awe at its aged beauty. "Needs a little fixing though." He stares at it for sometime before turning to Jack. "Hey uh, if you can put up with me for a while, I'll help you fix this place up. And my name is Ray." Ray smiles knowingly, oh what he could do with this place. He then sways a bit unable to keep still on his woozely legs. Jack of course, was diligent in stabilizing him and nodding.

"Alright then Ray. We'll just get you inside and you can have a nice long rest." He tugs ray along to the porch and he opens the door before helping him inside and then to the living room with the couch. "You just have a seat and I'll be right back. Ohh, and I'm Jack."

Ray grins cheekily before making the comment of the century. "Well hit the road then." He then waggles both brows and winks an eye to the boy.

Jack of course flushes pink with a coy smile then slips out of sight.

--

He returns a good five minutes later with a bowl of instant oats and a first aid kit. I watch him carefully; my flirting had to stop. He was not sick like me…

"Are you okay?" I jump at the soft voice and stare at him for a few seconds.

"Umm…what?" I squint and then scan his features. _**Does he know? Does he hate me? I hope he won't stab me with surgical scissors!**_

Jack's teeth claim his bottom lip and he shies away for a moment. "I…I thought you looked really upset for a second." He blushes faintly as he glances away like a wounded thing.

"Ohh.." I say, before shaking my head to help the words keep flowing. "Uh, no no, I was just thinking about the villagers. They hate me because I came from the sea. I used to sail before my ship got destroyed."

Jack nods and remains quite for a bit as he sorts through his things and pushes the oatmeal towards me. The steam opens up my sinuses and I breathe it in deeply. "Eat that, it will help you feel better, and it's easy to keep down. How could they let you get this starved?"

"I had crabs." I meant to say it in defense to my narrowness, but it came out all wrong.

He wrinkles his nose somewhat and then snickers. "Well could you get your behind off my couch?" although there was a seriousness to his tone.

"I DON'T HAVE CRABS! I was living off them for a while, you know, like fiddler crabs?" I tell him in my own defense before I cram a steaming spoon of oatmeal into my face. The oatmeal was, well, to be honest, and a little literal, it was orgasmic. As I sunk the spoon into my mouth I'd suckle the plain but cinnamon accented taste. "Ohh god…" I say around the spoon before leaning back against the couch and letting him have at my head. He seared it with peroxide and then soothed the wound with polysporne. I just ate.

I sat on my ass, and I had at that oatmeal like it was the best pleasure I had ever gotten, actually, this was pretty much it. Jack would then finish and he goes still. My eyes drift over to him lustfully and I arch a brow. What was he staring at?

"Jack?" I manage to say around the spoon.

I watch as the poor boy's breath catches in his throat and he lets it out in a huff. "Put that away…" He orders huskily staring straight at my crotch. His hands quiver and he clutches the couch cushion roughly.

Lets just say I dropped that oatmeal like a hot coal.

If I had been a cat I think every single hair would be standing on end. I could not believe I lacked this much control. Frozen in time I can feel my heart pounding, and let me tell you it was a poundin' in more then one place. So, to keep my cool I slowly yet surely turned my gaze to Jack's semi horrified eyes.

"It's really good oatmeal…" Still holding the spoon but not the bowl I must have looked like a complete and utter tool…. "I…I'm sorry?"

I watch as Jack swallows the lump in his throat and he nods. "Well, it's only quaker…But considering you …" He takes a deep breath. "Had crabs…I wouldn't blame you."

I nod in assurance with a retarded smile and I laugh nervously. He joins in. I wonder why we were both laughing like idiots as tears start to well up in my eyes, it's not even that funny…My head hurt, I was half asleep, and I was eating the first real meal I had the pleasure of tasting in over two months. I did not know why, but it felt damn good. The laughing is infectiose and 'he' gasping for breath drifts ever closer to me. Head on my shoulder he giggles a bit longer before we both lull off and stop.

"Huh, heheh well that was weird eh?" I manage with a silly grin still plastered on my face.

His eyes roll up from where he was to meet mine and I am taken back, they just, they seemed so much older than they should have been. There was a seriosness and a pain hiding deep within those tender eyes of his. Unable to break his stare I relax and reach an arm around him gingerly. He flinches and I see somthing in those eyes. Fear maybe?

"Just getting comfy..." I reassure him softly, surprized how deep and sexy my voice happened to sound. Guess eating crabs and living like a troll makes you a real man! Woo yay, hah no.

Once I reassure him though he relxes visabley and nods. "Mmm, well you should go have a bath soon though. You smell like salt water and fishheads..." His pouty bow lips manage a curt smile before glides up and off the couch. My shoulder noiw aching for his head to return, but I know better.

"I guess so, I probabley look like an ogre aswell." Examining my forearms I make a face as I peel a strand of seaweed off the left.

Jack chuckles softly and nods leading the way to the bathroom.

Puttering along after him to the stairs. I take notice of all the old things laying about the house. Dusty furniture, with amazingly done woodworking, along with photo's in black and white. Dusty grey doilies every now and then accompanied by very grandmotherly looking decorations. even on the wall up the stairs were photos. Some even in color, but I don't take all the time I needed to examine them.

For it just so happened that I stopped on a landing halfway up and did not notice the sound of bathwater already running. _'Oh right, good job numbnuts you forgot about the owner of the house already?' _Running the rest of the stairs to catch up, I follow the sound to a door at the end of a darkly lit hallway. A soft orange glow can be seen slashing a stream of light over the floor boards. I inhale softly and then take a few more steps, feeling silly. I don't even know why I felt silly at all, it was my bathwater right?

Either way I approach the door and pull it open slowly revealing jack in the cozy sweater lighting candles around the bathroom. A simple room, the tub of course though had feet, a much more elegant look. Although it could use a bit of fixing up...

"It'll be dark soon, and well the bathroom is lacking a lightbulb so um...Well yeah I was just lighting some candles..." He manages to say, face still turned from me I catch a glimpse of a smile.

Surprised, I can't help but ask. "Is that vanilla I smell?"

** I am soo evil!**

_**The games I am using for this include Magical melody and, Harvest Moon 64. I am using the generic name Jack.**_

_**I am using the he inherited his grandfather's farm from the 64 version, because randomly buying a farm on your own is a bit…odd. As for magical Melody, the characters are from it. Like the mayor and pals. As for Ray, I do not know if he actually had a ship that was shipwrecked but it sounds logical to me. Shrug Like he doesn't even live anywhere, I mean just about everyone else has a home. I suppose Basil sleeps in a tent too small for him. . And this is Yaoi, please try not to take too much offense from the gay bashing. It's a small town, they basically arrange marriages, they don't want no man sex.**_

_**But I do. There will be lemons. Ohh yes. Ooohoooh!! Also, I forgot to mention to give some credit to partial reference to the movie '300' sexy movie.(shark bit) You want rippling man-flesh for two full hours…WATCH IT! Anyway, I love you guys and thanks for reading! . R-n-R 3**_

_**Lol and my spell checker almost had a heart attack on bob's drawl. Hah. Stupid lug.**_

_**And as for terms you may not understand! Gaff: I believe it is a type of spear/hook thingy. Good for…spearin' stuff.**_

_**Also, I am doing my best to get back to full first person ray POV I am tryin' guys. It's hard. Please bare with me! T.T **_


End file.
